mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Jamzy
Jamzy is a Mixie Mixel. Description Personality Shaped like a classic Frender Mixokaster guitar, this Mixel was born to rock Mixopolis! Jamzy might have more confidence than talent, but this one-eyed character never stops trying to entertain. Physical Appearance This tall Mixel has a yellow head shaped like the top of a guitar, with one eye. His gray neck has stripes resembling guitar strings. His body is wide and yellowish with a purple spot right above his six-toothed mouth. His hands are yellow and his feet are purple. He usually is seen holding a microphone. At the back side, there are two purple spikes and on top of his eye, there are three yellow buttons. Ability TBA Biography Early life TBA First adventures TBA Further adventures TBA Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information }} Jamzy will be released as part of the Series 7 Mixels sets in the February 2016 product wave. His set number is 41560 and he contains 70 pieces. The set includes a Nixel with a starstruck expression. 41560 Jamzy can be combined with 41561 Tapsy and 41562 Trumpsy to create the Mixies Max. Background Information *He was one of the first Series 7 Mixels revealed, and was also the first of his tribe revealed. Trivia *His name is the only one of his tribe to not start with the letter "T". **He is also the only member of his tribe not to have the letters "P" and "S" in his name, as his name ends with "mzy" instead of "psy" like the other two. *He is the third Mixel to use a single Technic ball for his eye, with the first two being Niksput and Gox. *He is the one of the seven Mixels with a hand-held object, with the other six being Magnifo, Rokit, Forx, Kuffs, Busto and Camillot. *His toes are similar to those of Berp and a member of the medical tribe. *His underbite is yellow in his LEGO version, but is purple in the cartoon version. *He has the most pieces out of the Mixies. Behind the Scenes Name and basis Jamzy's name is a play on the word "jam". He resembles a guitar. His branding, Frender Mixokaster, is a parody of the Fender Stratocaster. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Jamzy's voice is currently unknown. Real-life history Early development Jamzy's LEGO set originally was going to have a baton, as seen at Comic-Con. However, in the final set, it wasn't included to equip Jamzy or the accompanying Nixel. Reveals Jamzy was first revealed as a character in the Mixels franchise on July 9, 2015 at San Diego Comic-Con International. Only his LEGO set was shown. Alongside him were Kuffs of the MCPD and Camillot of the Medivals. On October 11, 2015, official images of the sets of Jamzy and the rest of Series 7 and 8 were leaked in LEGO's online server. Content Jamzy replaced Flain, Slumbo, Torts, Rokit, Gox and Kramm for Series 7 on the icon for Mixels on the LEGO.com products page. Jamzy will debut in the TV series sometime in early 2016 in an untitled Series 7 special, while his LEGO set will officially become available on February 1st with the rest of Series 7. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 3 *Untitled Series 7 special Merchandise Other *Mixels Websites **Breaking News ***Mixies Drummer in Five-Hour Marathon Solo Sources and References External links *Products page on LEGO.com *Character page on LEGO.com * Instructions at LEGO.com *Mixies Max instructions on LEGO.com Category:2016 Category:Series 7 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Cycloptic Members Category:Six teeth Category:Mixels with handheld weapons Category:Jointed Feet Category:One toe Category:Object-based Mixels Category:Mixies Category:Tallest Mixels Category:Nixel Included Category:Leaders Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Mixopolis Mixels Category:Underbite